comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-2004)
Black Bolt was the king of then Inhumans of Attilan, which was once their secret nation. Black Bolt possesed a greatly powerful voice, which was viewed as a highly destructive weapon. History As a young man, before his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt was raised by his father Agon to become the next King of Attilan, destined to rule over the Inhumans for the rest of his life. Black Bolt however made it clear that this did not interest him, as he thought the job would be boring, much to his brother Maximus' horror. However Agon still insisted that this would be the future for Black Bolt eventually, while Maximus expressed his own desire to become the King instead of Black Bolt, who he deemed selfish for not wanting it. Eventually Black Bolt underwent Terrigenesis, and once he had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, he had soon discovered that his voice now had an incredible power, as even a single word could destroy almost anything in front of him. Having tested his power, Kitang came before Black Bolt's family to explain the situation, telling Agon that Black Bolt's voice was the most powerful weapon in Inhuman history and was therefore a risk to the lives of everyone living in Attilan, much to the horror of Black Bolt. In the wake of his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt continued to struggle with his brand new reality of being unable to speak without endangering everyone in Attilan. Maximus, seeking to push Black Bolt away from the throne, faked his parents' seal on a note from the Genetic Council which addressed brain surgery on Black Bolt, hoping to force him to flee to Earth. As he confronted his parents about the falsified document, he accidentally shouted and realized how dangerous his voice could be after it disintegrated both his mother and father instantly. Black Bolt's brother Maximus claims to hold this action against him for the rest of their lives, even though he is equally responsible for their deaths. As the years went on, Black Bolt trained in solitude to balance his vocal chords so he could speak fleuently. When he finally could, he finally became king of Attilan. It was then that Maximus tried to kill him to take the throne, but after Black Bolt bested Maximus in combat, Maximus ended his own life rather than yeild to Bolt. Terrigen War Shadelock's arrival Trying to piece his broken Kingdom back together, word soon reached Black Bolt that a powerful being known as Shadelock had arrived in Earth, and attacked the mutant school of Charles Xavier, before killing any who couldn't escape, including Xavier himself. Fearing a similar fate for the now undefended Inhumans, Black Bolt teamed up with the Hulk to go confront Shadelock, despite warnings from the rest of the Avengers. Hulk and Black Bolt fought Shadelock, and in the fight, Shadelock levitated entire skyscrapers, before burying Black Bolt under one. He burst out, and sent sonic energy at Shadelock, who threw the Hulk into the way of it, before stabbing Hulk, a wound which would prove to be fatal. He then levitated in the air himself, and pinned Black Bolt to the wall, before draining the kings life force, causing Blackagar Boltagon, King of the Inhumans, to turn to ash. Legacy The surviving Inhumans, now without a royal family, held a funeral for Black Bolt. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed by Shadelock Category:Versions of Black Bolt Category:Voice Manipulation Category:Inhumans